


Stay For Me Then

by Diamonddancer229



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adult Language, Angst, F/M, Gender changing, M/M, Romance, Sex, Violence, femBlaise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamonddancer229/pseuds/Diamonddancer229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blaise gets a surprise visitor!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Stay For Me Then  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Diamonddancer229  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Published: 12-05-13, Updated: 12-05-13  
Chapters: 1, Words: 2,378  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Stay For Me Then  
By:diamonddancer229

Fic request from Jameis who wanted a femBlaise who had a longstanding crush on Harry after Harry rescued Blaise from a troll. There is more to the story but I don't want to spoil the surprises.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people, places, spells, or anything else in the Harry Potter universe created by J. . I only write fanfics for pleasure not personal/financial gain.  
Pairings:Harry Potter/femBlaise Zabini (others possibly as the story progresses)  
Warnings: Gender change, adult language, sexual situations and/or language

 

€

 

It had been quite the average day up until Potions with the Gryffindors. One could always count on them to ruin one's day Blaise Zabini mused. He was silently fuming over the fact that, once again, Professor Snape had paired him with Neville Longbottom. He could have ignored that had he not also paired one Harry James Potter with Draco Malfoy.

Draco had drunkenly confessed, last Hogsmeade weekend, that he got a raging boner every time he saw Potter's well muscled thighs clenched around his broom during Quidditch. Blaise would never admit aloud just how much the comment had bothered him. He didn't think Draco had a chance with Potter, them being mortal enemies, but one never knew when dealing with a Malfoy. They generally made a rule about always getting what they wanted.

Blaise had to agree with Draco though, Potter was very erection inspiring. He himself had the same problem when Potter was around, but unlike Draco, Blaise was terribly in love with Potter also. He had been ever since second year when Harry Potter himself had rushed over the hill to Hogsmeade and rescued him from a wayward troll. Where that bloody fucking troll had come from was a complete mystery, they sure were becoming rather common around Hogwarts he sneered to himself.

He paused in his thoughts long enough to pull an incorrectly diced ingredient from Longbottom's hand before the boy tossed it into the cauldron bubbling in between them. He correctly diced them into fine pieces and slid them carefully into the brew. "Do try to get something right today, Longbottom," he said with as much patience as he could muster for the imbecile. He had taken to attempting civility with those of Harry's friends he came in contact with.

His thoughts wandered back to that fateful rainy day. It had been terribly stormy the night before, and the rain had lingered the next morning. He had been intent on waiting till it ceased, cozy in his room. He would have, had Draco Malfoy been able to shut the bloody hell up but the git never shut up. Blaise simply couldn't stand to be near the lot of them any more, so he grabbed his thickest cloak with the most impervious of water-repelling charms and made his way down and out of the castle.

There had been a few others on the way out. The Gyffindor Golden Three, as he had taken to calling them, included. He hadn't given a second thought to Potter in those days, but really he didn't much care for anyone. He merely tolerated a handful of Slytherins and a Ravenclaw or two. He pushed ahead of the small group when they finally set off, adopting a brisk pace to put some space between him and the others.

He had just topped the hill when he heard a roar and the whizz of something relatively thick passing through the air with a great deal of strength and speed behind it. The stench of the creature filled his nostrils and he choked as he fell to his knees barely missing the deadly accurate aim of the club swinging at his small frame.

It was the first time he'd ever seen a troll from this proximity, and possibly it was the very last thing he'd see at all. The thing towered over him, club preparing for another swing. It was a filthy thing with dirty skin, rotten teeth, and beady little mean eyes. Blaise squeaked, not that he'd ever admit it, as the club arced above him with all intentions of ending his pathetically short life. That was when it happened.

Harry Potter came rushing over the hill with his friends screaming for him to stop behind him, but he didn't stop. Quite the contrary he rushed forward with a battle cry echoing loudly, he must have cast a Sonorus on himself. It distracted the troll long enough for Blaise to come to his senses and roll out of the way of that damn club.

Blaise couldn't remember ever seeing Potter in a good light, in any sort of good way. He had always listened to Draco prattle on about the boy, but he'd never seen him like this, in his element as the Golden Boy, The Saviour of the Wizarding World.

Harry Potter was bloody beautiful, how could Blaise never have seen it before. Had his Mother not taught him to see beauty, to admire it, to garner it? She would be so ashamed he'd missed this jewel. Potter was standing on the hill, wand in hand as the rain slicked off the waterproofing spell that surrounded him like a bubble. His innate magic whirled and crackled around him like little licks of green fire. His eyes were lit with that same fire, bright like the killing curse.

Potter aimed his wand and shouted Confundo followed by a powerful Expulso that made the dangerously large club shatter in the trolls hand. Potter was beside him in an instance, and if Blaise could doubt the power he'd seen, he couldn't deny the power that roiled off Potter in thick cloudy waves. "Are you okay?" Potter was yelling, one hand patting at his clothes to search out wounds, the other pointing his wand at the clumsy giant whirling to face them.

"Blaise! Are you okay?" He yelled again tossing the boy aside and rolling with him. The troll had yanked a small sapling from the side of the road and was threatening them and spitting through his yellowed teeth.

"I-I'm fine," he had stuttered. His Mother would faint if she ever knew he had stuttered in front of the Great Harry Potter, in front of anyone for that matter.

"Stay behind me," he ordered, fully facing their enemy. His power surged around Blaise encasing him in some sort of protective shell and Blaise wasn't even sure the boy knew that he was doing wandless magic. His skin tingled with it.

Potter danced them around the troll and his swinging sapling, firing random curses, and wearing the beast out. Finally, the troll gave another angry roar and Harry moved forward decisively and shouted a single word in Latin. "Defluo!"

Blaise had never heard the spell but he understood the word meant to disappear, and that was exactly what happened when the brunt of Potter's magic welled up behind the word. The troll simply vanished as if it had never been there. Harry was panting, and Blaise noticed the boy was sweating and really pale. That was when the boy collapsed his magic pulling back with a rush, leaving only the shell that still protected Blaise. The idiot Gryffindor had fainted and his will was still strong enough to protect others and Blaise found that amazing.

"Harry!" Hermoine shouted, rushing over the hill on the back of a school issued broom with Severus Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Ronald Weasley all behind her.

Harry had been put into the Hospital Ward for a week for magical exhaustion. Blaise had thanked him formally, and though Harry's didn't know it, he had sworn to repay him by way of a Wizard's Oath. He had visited Harry every night when he was sure the boy was asleep.

Blaise pulled himself from the memories and reminded Longbottom to stir counterclockwise for ten minutes before he added the mandrake roots. He checked to make sure he'd sliced them at a consistent thickness while he was wandering in the depths of his mind. He glanced at Harry once and repressed an angry sigh.

Draco was sitting uncomfortably close to Harry and he could tell by the flush of Harry's cheeks that their conversation was not innocent. Fucking Malfoys! He had to remind himself that there was nothing to worry about, he was sure the years of animosity would not be breach able. If only Draco would just stay the hell away. He was altogether too charming for his own good.

Distantly, through his musing, he heard the potion to his side sizzling. He heard Neville Longbottom make that squeak indicating an egregious error that he'd recognized all to late. Something splattered over his lovely tanned cheek and he heard the deafening sound of an iron cauldron cracking, but it was too late. His reflexes were too slow.

The explosion rocked him backwards and tossed him from his seat. Pain blossomed from everywhere, every part of him ached and burned. He screamed when it became too much to hold in, but blackness was gathering in the corners of his vision, expanding until it swallowed him up whole and he finally passed out.

 

€

 

Waking up was worse than a nightmare, Blaise groaned shifting carefully in the bed. Pain sprouted all over his body causing him to cry out before catching himself.

"Blaise, darling?"

His eyes shot open. Something had to be very wrong for them to send for his Mother. He peered through blurry eyes trying to distinguish between the different blobs of color floating before his eyes. Someone fluffed a pillow behind his back allowing him to properly sit up and then a potion was shoved into his hands. Madam Pomfrey then. He threw the potion back quickly, stifling a grimace at the awful taste.

Moments later his vision was clearing and the pain began to recede from his limbs. He couldn't shake it but something still felt rather off. "Mother? What are you doing here? What happened?"

He looked around then and noticed Draco and Pansy off to one side of the bed. Draco could hardly meet his eyes. Pansy was staring like he was the most fascinating thing in the world. He prayed to Merlin or whoever would listen that his gorgeous face remained unharmed. He wanted a mirror immediately.

Draco was the only one besides his Mother that knew him well enough to guess at his discomfort. "You're still the epitome of Italian beauty, Blaise," he murmured sparing Blaise a quick glance.

"What's wrong with me then? You all look like it is my funeral."

Adriana Zabini stepped up and grabbed his hands. That's when he felt it, or rather...them. Extra flesh that shouldn't be there brushed against the inside of his arm when his mother had grasped his hand in hers. A hand that was rather small and dainty, with long shining nails.

Blaise shouted and grabbed his chest. "What the bloody fuck!" He ripped the sheets off himself and cast them aside. Everything was wrong, absolutely everything was wrong. He was staring down at the shapely mounds of two rather pert breasts. His long torso now tapered into a trim waist that abruptly flared outwards into a woman's hips. His legs were all wrong and even his feet were smaller, more feminine.

"Mother? What-" Draco shoved a mirror into his hands suddenly. He looked, and he was dumbfounded by what he saw. Everything was the same, but terribly different. He wasn't a man- "Oh, please no..."

He looked then, scrambling with his clothes when the thought occurred to him. What he found crushed his spirits so badly he felt a desperate sob wrench in his throat. "No, what happened to me?"

His manhood, the very thing that defined him his entire long was no longer there. His dick was gone! Not just gone it was replaced, with a, a...female...thing. He had girl parts. He wasn't a he at all anymore, he was a she.

"Mother why haven't they fixed me? Please tell me this is reversible!"

"Darling, I know this comes as a great shock. I assure you, Severus has been working around the clock to determine how that dreadful boy did this to you. He's the best Potion Master in ages or I would have taken you out of this damnable school and sent you to Mungo's."

"Longbottom turned me into a bloody female? What the hell? We were just making...oh no. We were making..."

"Potions to transform the user into whatever they desire." Draco supplied.  
"Yes, but I didn't desire this! I want my cock back right fucking now!" Blaise whined petulantly.

"We aren't exactly sure what happened, but Longbottom confessed to letting his thoughts wander a bit..." Draco shuddered with distaste.

"You're really pretty at least, and you have the longest most gorgeous hair. Can I touch it?" Pansy was reaching forward when Draco sent a stinging hex at the offending hand. Blaise sent him a thankful look, and resisted the urge to curse the girl himself.

"This isn't possible, but it's not permanent...right Mother?"

"No, dear. Severus has assured us it shouldn't be."

"Shouldn't be, doesn't assure me like he told me it is not permanent would, Mother."

"Alright then, Mr. Zabini needs his rest, but first I need to take some samples for Severus. Ms. Zabini, if you would follow me when I'm done here. I'd like to discuss some things with you and I believe Professor Snape would like a word with you as well. Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Parkinson, off you go!" Pomfrey shooed them out of the door leaving a suddenly very lonely and confused boy trapped in a girls body.

 

€

 

This has been corrected by TheDemonLady. Thanks for reading! Comments welcomed:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise gets a surprise visitor!

Stay For Me Then  
By:diamonddancer229  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people, places, spells, or anything else in the Harry Potter universe created by J.K.Rowling. I only write fanfics for pleasure not personal/financial gain.   
Pairings:Harry Potter/femBlaise Zabini (others possibly as the story progresses)  
Warnings:

€

Blaise was doing his level best to ignore the breasts his arms kept brushing against as he leaned back into the pillows and tried to eat his dinner. He was feeling rather teary eyed at the moment. Pomfrey had assured him it was just part and parcel of the female physiology. Blaise felt terrible about all the times he had teased Pansy for her hormonal outbursts. He teared up just thinking about that too.

He heard the doors of the hospital wing open and close quietly, and Pomfrey went bustling out of her office to greet the new comer. Blaise's head shot up when he heard the all too familiar name, Harry Potter. He literally squeaked like a girl and sank as far as possible into the pillows around him, dislodging his dinner tray inadvertently in the process. 

The contents of his runaway tray went clattering loudly to the floor and the only other two occupants of the room swirled around to face him. Pomfrey was there in a flash, Potter was right behind her. Blaise felt like he would begin hyperventilating any second.

"Mr.Zabini? Are you quite alright?" The cow had the nerve to ask.

He couldn't help it, the tears finally burst free, let loose by Pomfrey's cruel words and his abject humiliation in front of the one person in this school he wanted to impress. He cried and sobbed loudly into his pillow, wishing he could just die. He would never live pass this embarrassment. 

"Oh dear! Blaise dearie are you all right?"

"No you cow!" he screeched finally. "I most certainly am not okay because I'm not Mr.Zabini anymore, am I? No! I'm Ms.Zabini! Im a bloody fucking girl, and you had to go and shout it to the world didn't you?"

Well, he exaggerated that a bit, but he considered Harry his little secret world. He wailed again when Pomfrey had the nerve to look disgruntled. Damn it all! Couldn't she see he was suffering through a traumatic experience here?

Harry touched the nurse's shoulder when she went speak her thoughts. "Maybe I could talk to Blaise, Poppie." Harry gave the nurse a lovely little smile that made her titter like the school girl she might have been ages ago.

"Very well, mind the claws..." She left before Blaise could retort. 

Blaise was suddenly aware he was alone with The Boy Who Lived, and said boy was there to...maybe console him? He wasn't exactly sure. He sniffled a bit, blushing in mortification. What if he had snot running down his face? Was his face all blotchy from crying? Goodness, why had fate ordained this for him? 

He peeked from under watery eyelashes. His heart nearly stopped when he looked right into those brilliant green eyes. Then, it began to thud painfully fast in his chest. Harry held out napkin from the bedside table. Blaise reached out and took it, trying not to notice the trembling in his. He wiped the tears from his eyes and patted his nose dry. 

"What are you doing here, Potter?" His voice held no sting. He stopped that long ago when he had resigned himself to being in love, not merely crushing, on the boy.

"Um, well actually...I just kind of, you know..." Harry was beautiful when was embarrassed. His face was flushed, and he looked anywhere but at Blaise.

Blaise cocked his head the slightest bit and grinned. It was the first time he'd smiled since he had awakened in this body. "No, I really don't know. Are you here to save me again?"

Harry scowled and sat in the chair. "Its bloody ridiculous that I can't talk to...well, I know you're a guy but, I'm shit at talking to girls. I just came to see how you were."

"Is it like a hero thing? You saved me once so now you're determined to save me forever?" Blaise was teasing, but not really, deep down inside. He would love for Harry to save him again and again and again.

If possible Harry blushed further. He thumped Blaise soundly on the leg.

Blaise gasped in shock, but it slowly change to mirth. The boy was trying to treat him like he was still just a guy. Even though he had just called him a girl. Blaise smile warmly. "Are you always perfect at everything?"

Harry snorted. "Hardly, though I wish at times I were. I just told you I'm shit at speaking with girls."

"So you're just going to treat me like one of the guys in order to forget I have breasts then?"

Harry snuck a not so secretive look at his chest, before turning his head resolutely around. "I don't know why Neville is so rotten at Potions. You would think by now Professor Snape would refuse to teach him anymore," he grumbled changing the topic.

"I certainly wished Professor Snape would stop pairing him with me. I've suffered enough misfortunes at the hands of his exploding cauldrons. However, I hear Snape has made an agreement with Longbottom. He is extremely strong in Herbology, the greenhouses are flourishing under his care. It benefits Snape's ingredient stores so he has agreed to help him pass Potions."

"You know, you Slytherins sure have been acting strange lately," Harry was looking at him again, but it was an intense looking, somewhat searching. 

"We Slytherins?" Blaise asked. He was picking at the covers in front of him, refusing to fidget under that glowing green gazing. 

"Yes. Snape has been less snarky, you're being nice about Neville turning you into a girl, Pansy Parkinson returned a book to me that she saw me drop in class, the other day. Bloody Malfoy has been acting a right prat lately. It's almost like he is...I don't know..."

"Flirting with you, maybe? Is that what you are trying to say?" Blaise would have been amused to see Harry blushing so prettily again, had the subject not pained him to think of. 

Harry's brow scrunched up in confusion and he nodded. "Well, yeah. I know it's silly..."

"Not as silly as you think," he growled jealousy curdling in his guts. 

Harry looked both surprised and curious. "So I take it the rumors are true?"

"What rumors? That Malfoy is a slutty Slytherin ponce? What, you couldn't tell?"

"Well, its not like Malfoy and I are on talking terms. Actually, we never been on talking terms, I guess."

Blaise nodded. He wanted very much to be on talking terms with Harry. Everyday talking terms. "So what made you come check on me. I wasn't wrong, was I? Is it because you rescued me before?"

Harry chuckled mirthlessly. "Ive been told I have a bit of a Hero Complex. Maybe it is partially true, but no. I came because I know you came to see me everyday when I rescued you from that troll."

Blaise froze. He blushed this time, profusely at that. Harry knew the whole time? He thought the boy had been in a magically induced coma! "Why didn't you say something then?"

"Well...I don't know, really. I didn't know exactly, Pomfrey kind of hinted that I had the most unusual visitor but she said you always snuck in and snuck back out. She said she wasn't sure who you were just that the wards kept alerting her that someone was visiting my bedside at night. I guess I kind of sensed your magical signature really. I only realize it must have been you once I resumed classes and I felt your magic again. It just seemed...familiar."

Blaise was dumbfounded. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Well, you know how you Slytherins are. I figured if you were sneaking in it must be because you wanted to remain anonymous. You would have just denied it without concrete proof from me anyway. Which you kind of just gave me..." Harry smirked at him in a very Slytherin like manner then.

He was right, the sneaky snake had gotten him to confess without him even realizing it. "You certainly are devious for a Gryffindor."

"Yeah, well...I was kind of supposed to be in Slytherin. The Sorting Hat said I could do great things there. I'd never even heard of Hogwarts though. The first two wizards I made friends with told me that nothing but bad wizards came from Slytherin...So I freaked out and begged it to put me anywhere else. The rest is history."

Overcoming his surprise, he noticed Harry seemed a little morose. He reached over and punched him in the arm. "A Potter? In Slytherin? Dumbledore would have died if that hat blurted out Slytherin and put his Golden Boy in the House of Snakes."

"Seriously though, that would have been very therapeutic for our house's reputation. Not all of us are blind followers, you know. Once our House did great things. Once the Wizards and Witches that came from Slytherin were respected for their talents and abilities. It is too bad you passed it up. You could have raise Slytherin back to what it once was." Blaise looked at Harry sadly. It truly was a wasted opportunity, Harry surely could have accomplished great things, and no one would have thought twice about Blaise wanting to be at his side.

Now the Slytherins were stuck with their backs against a wall. The rest of the school distrusted them for their parents misdeeds, or because all Slytherins were considered bad. Their parents and Voldemort was nearly the only option they had left to them, and most of the Slytherins did not want to join that madman.

Blaise was very glad his Mother had the good common sense to separate herself from all of that. Adriana Zabini may have been a reputed Dark Witch, but she was no petty follower and she wouldn't allow her son to be either. "I will say this if you swear not to pursue it."

Harry nodded. "You can trust me, I won't tell anyone as long as it isn't something that will endanger anyone, yourself included."  
"Trust me then, when I say you will endanger many others more by saying anything than by pretending I haven't confessed." Blaise gathered his courage and took the next step. He casts a privacy spell that was much more powerful than those on the curriculum at Hogwarts.

"There are several members of my House that want nothing to do with becoming a DeathEater, but you have to understand. Their parents are either already DeathEaters and expect them to join, or their family has been roped back into the cult by Voldemort's reappearance. When he first started calling them back they hunted down those that refused to heed the call of his Mark."

"Many of them have no choice but to continue on the path they have chosen. You know yourself that Voldemort has no qualms about murdering entire family, children included. I don't know how they never managed to force my own Mother in to it, but others were not so lucky."

"Are there many Slytherins he's threatened into service? The ones here I mean?"

"There are rumors now that the war is heating up, that he will begin recruiting students. Specifically to spy on Dumbledore and all of you. I know of a few in particular that I would trust to bring to you. With the nature of Slytherins though, other than those few, its hard to really say. There are spies in our House already I am sure of, so it makes forming a resistance nearly impossible."

"I can see why. Is..." Harry trailed, off eyes narrowing. "Malfoy is one of those they're trying to recruit, or already have recruited, isn't he? Is that why he's been acting so odd? I know his Father was broken out of prison over the summer, but the elder Malfoy no longer has control. Technically, Draco is the Head of the family, right? Voldemort would definitely need their financial support."

Blaise allowed a small nod, Drake would be mad at him for divulging such a sensitive secret, he was sure. If it saved one of his few friends, so be it. 

"Do not approach him with this, Potter. It will backfire in your face if you do. Draco hides it well but Voldemort has been placing a terrible amount of responsibility on him. I think he's given him tasks designed specifically to fail so he can make an example of the Malfoys. They have fallen decidedly out of his favor after Lucius's failure at the Ministry."

"Yes, he has been a bit more spiteful than normal...other than the odd bouts of flirting...why doesn't he-"

Harry was interrupted very rudely all of a sudden. "Well, well...what is this we have here? Are the Gryffindors so hard up they have to come hunting females out in the infirmary, or is it just you that's so terribly pathetic Potter?"

Blaise's eyes widen as he spied the blonde that had approached them unawares. Draco Malfoy was tapping the edge of the warded area of the privacy spell. Where his fingers hit landed dark red light sparked from the tips, making the wards clearly visible. Blaise cursed, Malfoy was far to keen to fool easily, he needed a good excuse when Potter left to throw the blonde off.

Blaise lowered the spell with a murmured finite. "I certainly hope you brought me something decent to eat, Pomfrey certainly refused to feed me anything respectable." Draco ignored him, as he ignored everyone in the presence of Potter. Blaise could feel the jealousy rolling off his dorm mate, it made him want to roll his eyes or curse, but he considered himself beyond such indignities. 

Potter stood and crossed his arms in front of his ever broadening shoulders. "Malfoy...I didn't know they let you out of the dorms unsupervised." He made a show of looking behind Malfoy. "You seem to be missing Dumb and Dumber."

Draco turned an unflattering shade of red and knotted his fists up at his side. Blaise could tell something was off and he was in a fight sort of mood. Something must of happened at his meeting with DeathEaters. "Thank you Potter for checking on me. I just remembered something I really needed to talk to Draco."

Harry smiled down at him even as he keep Malfoy from his back. He seemed to sense impending doom too. "Alright then. I'll have the house elves send you something from the kitchen, I was heading down there next."

As he left Blaise noted his friend watching him so forlornly that he knew something was very, very wrong. Malfoys just simply didn't do forlorn. He was sure an explanation was in order first though.

"Explain what all that was about." Malfoy spat sitting heavily in the chair Harry had just departed from. He ran his hands along the sides a bit oddly.

"Well, nothing much to explain really. You know Potter and his Hero Complex."

"No, I'm rather sure I don't," the boy hissed, studying his perfectly manicured fingernails.

"He just overheard me and Madam Pomfrey, I'm afraid these blasted hormones had me in quite a state? Fit for Pansy Parkinson, and her tantrums, I was. He just came over here to be all Gryffindorkish and all that." Blaise re-warded the around them.

Draco snorted. "I'm in trouble Blaise," he blurted suddenly.

"Yes, I could see something was wrong. What has happened?"

"Voldemort has given Pansy and I a few missions, missions that I'm sure he knows we're destined to fail. He threatened to kill our families."

Blaise's heart dropped in his chest. He couldn't lose the two of them. Perhaps he should just confess his conversation with Potter. "Draco...I have something I need to tell you," he decided quickly. "First, you have to swear a Wizard's Oath not to kill me."

Draco weighed his words with narrowed eyes. Then, the blonde raised his wand and said the words, his magic binding him to his promise. "You had better be glad I love you so, you beautiful LadyBoy, you."  
€

Finished, and on to the next one. I love those rare weekend days when my hubby and children take a nap and free me up some writing time! Reviews welcome, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Stay For Me Then  
Chapter 3

By:diamonddancer229  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people, places, spells, or anything else in the Harry Potter universe created by J.K.Rowling. I only write fanfics for pleasure not personal/financial gain.   
Pairings:Harry Potter/femBlaise Zabini (others possibly as the story progresses)  
Warnings: Gender change, adult language, sexual situations and/or language

 

€

 

Blaise hadn't been incorrect in his assumption that Draco would be livid to discover Blaise had told Potter of the trouble in Slytherin. The blonde had ranted at him for nearly two hours about how he could have costed the everything, that it hadn't been the proper time or that Potter hadn't been the proper person to tell to begin with.

Blaise listen, of course, but calmly deflected Draco's anger. "I beg to differ, Drake. Harry Potter is exactly who we need to talk to. You know if anyone will help us it will be him. He's already saved me once before."

"Is that what's got your little pink knickers in a twist? Potter? What's the deal with you and him? I smell a dirty little secret." Jealousy seethed under the surface of his badly faked facade.

Blaise laughed his new, oddly tinkling, little laugh. He picked at the gooey cinnamon roll that had been sent up by the house elves, along with the most delicious bowl of steaming chowder. Harry had kept his promise of food. "Look Drake, nothing is going on, Potter's just a bloody saint. He came up here to check on me and for some reason I spilled my guts."

"I'm worried about you and Pans, and I know that if anyone can help you it is Harry Potter. I know you and him have all sorts of bad history, but we need to join him. Not Dumbledore and his Order, we need to support Potter. We stand to gain a great deal from helping him. Your freedom and your families freedom, firstly."

"You forget he hates my Father, why would he agree to help me free him?"

"I don't doubt he probably does hate him, but your Father isn't the real matter here. The students of Slytherin are. When Potter defeats Voldemort your Father will have his freedom. I doubt Lucius would agree to helping Potter anyway."

Draco shifted, his pointy face pinched in thought. He sighed a few times, and Blaise could see the strain he tried so hard to keep hidden. At this rate his young friend would have wrinkles by the time he left Hogwarts. "Please Draco, let us stop being children here. Go to Potter, he can help."

"The Dark Lord is in my home, Blaise. He a bloody brilliant mind reader. I can't go home if I go to Potter. The Dark Lord will know. He will kill my Mother. He will kill her if I don't go home, likewise."

"Then you should arrange a meeting with your Mother at the next Hogsmeade weekend. She is equally brilliant at Occulemency. Her and your Father can arrange that. You shouldn't have to pay for your Father's sin, Drake. You can't."

"You are aware you're asking me a lot, right Blaise?"

"I'm asking you to help save our House from further decay, and from a raving madman. He's not even a Pureblood Drake, I've told you this before."

"You believe Potter will kill him? I can't see it. I know he's powerful, I've bloody well felt it before, but...as powerful as The Dark Lord? I don't know, Blaise."

"Draco, how many times has Harry came up against him, and came out relatively unscathed? That's just the what we know of, you know the rumors say he has faced him more times than that. Naturally, the Dark Lord wouldn't want that circulating, but I am inclined to believe the rumors that favor Harry. All things considered."

Draco shifted nervously from foot to foot before seeming to realize the nervous gesture he was making. He settled down on the bed beside Blaise, grabbing one of his friends slender girly hands. He examined the nails before performing a simply nail polishing charm, one by one. Blaise grimaced at the deep red color but allowed his friend to grab his other hand and finish the perfect job. 

Draco finished with a sigh, and sat back casting Blaise's thick dark chocolate brown a worrying look. Blaise could tell he was in for a makeover if Professor Snape didn't fix his gender problem soon. He figured if it could take some stress from his friends shoulders he would agree to it. He had to do the Zabini's name proud whether he was in the body of a man or a woman.

"I suppose I need some time to think about things. The next Hogsmeade weekend is a week away. I will consult with my Mother to see if she thinks it prudent to switch sides. I..." Draco trailed off rising suddenly. "I should go now. I will see you tomorrow morning after breakfast." He left in a flurry of flapping robes. 

Blaise settled back against his pillows and sent a prayer to Merlin, or whoever was listenin, that his friends make the courageous choice. They weren't Gryffindors, however, they were Slytherins. Draco wouldn't make a move without first making a more advantageous partnership that would at least guarantee his Mother's safety.

 

€

 

Snape had visited the Hospital Wing several times in the past two days since the incident, and while he assured Blaise that he could remedy the problem, he could not reassure him of a date. Blaise sat through any number of tests and spells, and finally resigned himself to the fact that he might be stuck like this for a while yet.

He wasn't as bothered by it as he should have been though. He had Harry to thank for that. Every day so far the Gryffindor showed up at dinner time with a tray for both Blaise and himself. The food was much better than what Pomfrey had the house elves bring, and he benefited from the company too.

They talked a lot about suspected DeathEaters, always with the promise that Harry would keep it a secret for the mean time, so long as no one was harmed or threatened. They also spoke about Draco and Pansy's predicament. Harry was an amazing listener, and had mentioned he would welcome anyone to his side that had need of his help.

When they tired of discussing Draco and his predicament, Blaise was startled to discover Harry trusted him enough to open up about his own troubles. It seemed there was a growing rift between him and that pathetic attention seeker Ronald Weasley.   
Harry felt as if the only reason Ron Weasley was his friend was because of the fame that came with the association with The Golden Boy. He has complained of late that being Harry's friend had become dangerously worrisome. Never mind Harry's life was riddled with danger and chaos, and that had always been a fact. Never mind Harry had never asked for either Ron or Hermoine to follow him around during his dangerous little self-appointed missions. Harry sadly recalled the time during the Tri-Wizard tournament when he had needed a friend and neither of them had been there. 

Now, things had gotten excessively crazy and once again Ron Weasley was throwing a tantrum and Granger followed the redhead where ever he went. Harry really thought the tantrum had something to do with the fact that he had broken up with the youngest Weasley, Ginny. He hadn't been really open with his reason, only that he didn't expect to have an easy time defeating Voldemort, and he didn't want to drag the Weaslette into his mess.

Blaise didn't really care why they had broken up, just that they had, though he had to admit he was kind of saddened for the young man. His life was dark enough without the burden of untrue friends and without the love of someone special to carry him through the tough times. Blaise wanted to volunteer his services so badly, he had to bite his lips several times during that conversation.

On Blaise's third and finally night in the hospital ward, Draco showed up shortly after Harry had with Pansy in tow. He would be returning to classes and the dormitory tomorrow, despite his unchanged state, and he was determined to make the best of it. His Mother had sent him a wardrobe fit for an Italian princess, and Pansy and Draco were coming to fix his hair, he would much prefer a shorter style. Harry had showed up for moral support he claimed. Blaise was beginning to think he just enjoyed the Slytherin's company. 

Draco gave Harry a cool once over before sticking his hand out formally. "Potter."

Harry looked at the hand and grinned, grabbing it he shook it enthusiastically. "My name is Harry. I only let my rivals and enemies call me Potter."

Draco tried to mask his shock, miserably failing. "Well, I suppose you may call me Draco."

"Cool, may I call you Pansy?" He asked Pans, with a charming little smile. 

Pansy giggled. "Certainly, and I'll call you Harry. Now, we have a makeover to do, so keep out of the way Harry, or you'll be next."

Draco stepped way too close to Harry and looked at his baggy, frumpy clothing. "You might be next anyway. Really, Harry. I know the Potter's weren't poor. You need to go clothing shopping. You look like you wearing a homeless squib's castoffs." He smiled gently to take the all too true sting from his words.

Harry laughed. "They are terrible aren't they? They're my fat muggle cousin's hand me downs. Hermoine shrank them as much as she could to fit. I'm pants at clothes shopping, maybe you should help me out."

Draco and Pansy's eyes narrowed diabolically. "You shouldn't have said that Harry," Blaise chuckled, sure the boy would be their next project. He couldn't help but wonder what the boy would look like dressed smartly. He could barely wait.

 

€

 

Blaise rose and prepared for his class that next day with a small amount of nervousness fluttering in his belly. He pulled on his uniform, a pleated skirt and a pressed white blouse made from pearly white silk. It was boring enough until he spiced it up by charming his skirt to rise an extra two daring inches, and unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt, revealing the beginning of his lacy green bra. Underneath his skirt he attached his thigh high black hose to his garter belt. He stepped into his red bottomed, muggle heels.

His bronze skin shone beautifully with the charmed glimmer lotion his mother had sent with the clothing. Next, he carefully applied a small amount of eyeshadow to his eyes, thickly laid on some smoky eyeliner, and red rouge to his lips. He tousled his short pixie cut hair, spiking it artfully, before adding a bit of shimmering lotion to it too for added effect.

Blowing a kiss at the mirror that complimented his appearance, he headed down the stairs. He was greeted by numerous catcalls. Draco's and Pansy's were the loudest. He laughed as they joined him and headed for the door. 

The wall was just sliding back in time for them to see Harry raise his head to knock, stunned by the moving wall, he looked up blankly. Then his eyes focused on Blaise and his stance changed automatically. Harry gaped at him. His mouth hung open, and he stared in...something Blaise could only fathom.

Harry's mouth snapped shut, but his eyes were lit with an incandescent sort of fire, like the day he had rescued Blaise so long ago, and it made Blaise's steps falter and he blushed. "Har-Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Um...."

Draco snorted and grabbed Pansy's arm. "We will see you at breakfast Blaise. I am starving." He dragged the other girl off leaving Blaise alone with Harry. 

He stepped out of the door way and smiled shyly at Harry. "Did you come to walk me to lunch?" Blaise certainly hoped so.

"Um...I..."

Blaise laughed his girly laugh, and something about it must have calmed the other boy. Harry chuckled and seemed to gather himself. "I, yeah, I wanted to walk you to the Great Hall. If that's alright."

"That sounds wonderful, you are ever the gentleman aren't you?"

Harry flushed. "Um...maybe. You look really nice..."

"Thanks you. You look nice too." And he did look rather smart in a pair of Blaise male clothing, transfigured to fit him perfectly. Blaise pulled his robes closed against the draft, and because he thought it might help Harry recover from some of his delicious shock.

"Allow me?" He pulled Blaise's book bag from his shoulder and tossed it over his. then, in a move that made Blaise's heart flutter, he looped Blaise's arm through his own and waited for Blaise to begin walking.

"You really are fucking perfect you know?" Blaise commented offhandedly, causing Harry to blush again. 

 

€

 

This hasn't been officially edited yet, just proofread by me. So I'm sure it probably has a mistake or two...or more. But I hope everyone enjoys! Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was beyond mortified by the time Blaise and him, made it to Potions. He had sat with the Slytherins much to the uproar of the rest of the houses, particularly Gryffindor. That had quickly settled down once everyone realized the attractive new girl sitting beside him at the Slytherin table was actually Blaise Zabini, still very much a girl from the Potions accident earlier that week. The Hall buzzed quietly after that, the student’s speculative whispers droning loudly in Harry’s ears.

He was used to gossip though, it was Zabini that had him unnerved so completely. He had recognized the attraction that had flared like white-hot fire in his belly. He had felt this attracted to anyone since Cho Chang. He did remember Blaise of course. He had saved the boy’s life from a troll. He had remember his dark glittering eyes, with their thick lashes. Maybe he’d been a little attracted then, but simply hadn’t recognized it for was because back then he hadn’t been aware that boys could be ‘together’ like that.

He didn’t think he’d feel so strongly had Blaise not made such a pretty damsel in distress, but then Harry had sought the boy out after Potions to see if he was alright- before he knew he was a girl, and he really didn’t have a logical reason why he would just because he had saved Blaise all that time ago. Maybe he just fancied Zabini a bit with his golden Italian skin and dark, sculpted features. He was quite an attractive bloke, if Harry let himself admit it.

Regardless, he was sitting next to the female version of Blaise, a nervous wreck, as the pretty-no sexy boy girl questioned him about directions written on the blackboard. “Um, sliced evenly, emphasis on the evenly.” 

Blaise hummed and set to work slicing even bits of figs, setting them neatly to the side as he finished each one. Harry was captivated by the quick, precise movements of the slender fingers working their ingredients into useable bits. He was captivated by the curve that was Blaise’s’ mouth yet definitely more feminine. He flushed abruptly and sat up straight when he felt his groin stir. 

“Are you okay?” Blaise had the most wonderful voice Harry had ever heard. It was a little at odds with his body, a little too masculine, a little too deep and husky. “You’ve gone all red.”

“Yea, I’m fine. You’re just a little hot,” Harry didn’t fully comprehend his statement at first until Blaise was stifling a quiet giggle, so as not to draw Snape’s attention.

“I meant, um, fuck this is so embarrassing.”

“It’s okay Harry. I was pretty before, now I am absolutely fabulous aren’t I?” Blaise teased him gently, but Harry noticed the barely noticeable blush on the others cheeks.

“You aren’t going to make this easy for me are you? I’m really not good talking-“

“To someone you are attracted to?” Zabini finished softly.

“Well, there is that too,” Harry confessed boldly. It wasn’t like he wasn’t bloody well obvious anyway.

“So you are attracted to me then?” Blaise was smiling broadly, and shushed Harry long enough for Snape to pass and give them a grudging nod for their potion work so far.

Harry blushed bright red and tried to rub his nose to alleviate his embarrassment and shield his flaming cheeks. “Bloody obvious, but then I’ve never been known to hide my feelings to well.”

Blaise laughed cheerily. “Well, I’ll confess something to you then Harry.” Blaise leaned close and beckoned with a painted shiny nail for Harry to do the same. “I’m becoming rather fond of you too,” he whispered, red lips grinning wickedly. 

Harry chuckled and lowered his eyes as Snape swooped by again, suspiciously eyeing the two. When he had passed Harry looked at Blaise with questioning eyes. “It’s just a little confusing, because I’m trying to figure out if I’m attracted to you like this, you know, or if maybe I was already attracted to you anyways.”

“Oh?” Blaise’s lips parted in a surprised little o, and Harry had to force himself to look away. His groin tightened hotly at the site.

“Yes well, I think that’s enough of this particular conversation at least here. Snape is dying to catch me out at something.” Harry fidgeted nervously and began adding ingredients methodically into their shared cauldron. 

“As long as you promise me we will get a chance to finish this conversation. I find myself quite intrigued Harry.” Blaise leaned over close to Harry’s shoulder, and to others it may have look like he was only watching Harry closely for mistakes as he added things to their potion. “Oh, and I like you too Harry, I hope you figure that out, hopefully in my favor.”

Harry gave him a meaningful stare and tried to focus on their work. Snape was clearly on the prowl, Harry notice as the scowling man walked by yet again. He smiled thinking that his head might have felt just a bit clearer. 

 

oooOOOooo

 

Draco Malfoy, though acting a bit more civil, was still a right git. He had obviously noticed Harry’s infatuation, not that it wasn’t plain for everyone that wasn’t blind to see. Draco Malfoy, however, was the first to actively mention it…loudly

Harry was sitting with the Slytherins again for dinner. He was chatting amicably with Millicent Bulstrode who had picked up on the Slytherin’s new found tolerance for Potter. Blaise was watching Harry with a secretive little smile, missing the sullen look Draco threw the both of them every now and then. He had tried so very hard not to be an utter prick to Blaise, the Italian already had enough on his plate, but Harry Potter was his nemesis. By rights Draco felt he should have had first pick if the world was going to shift and Potter was going to get along with the Slytherins.

He stilled his tapping foot, it wasn’t at all Malfoyish to fidget, and rose. “Well, I for one am retiring for the night. I’m dreadfully sick of seeing Potter with his puppy eyes, I really hope you can part from him for once today and come and talk to your friends, Blaise.”

Harry blushed as several surrounding Slytherins began sniggering behind their hands. Blaise’s eyes flashed angrily. He knew Draco, he could read his carefully hidden resentfulness from his tightly wound body. He could literally smell the jealousy boiling off him.

“I suppose we will be along shortly, Draco. Harry and I are going to work on the paper Professor Snape assigned us this morning. I’m going to help Harry raise his grades in Potions until Snape can’t find a reason to complain.”

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. “How Hufflepuffish of you. Well maybe we will see you tomorrow then? That is if you and Potter don’t get lost snogging all night and miss classes tomorrow.” Pansy had risen beside him and was darting cautious glances between him and Blaise.

“Let’s go Draco,” she murmured tugging on his sleeve. “Blaise will be along when he is ready.”

“Yes, thank you Pans. I will be along when I am ready.” Blaise was already turning back to a very embarrassed Harry.

“If you need to go, we can always work on it later,” he stated sweetly.

“Absolutely not, besides we were going to finish our conversation from Potions,” he hinted at. “I’ll make a Potion brewer out of you yet,” he added to throw the rest of them off.

Draco wasn’t called the Prince of the Slytherins without reason though, and he read between the lines and caught the hint of a juicy piece of gossip. “Pray tell what was so important about what the two of you were discussing earlier in Potions that would make Potter blush like a virginal bride?”

Blaise narrowed his eyes murderously. “Draco, that’s quite enough.”

“Or what Blaise? You should be careful with this one here Potter. You should know his mother has been married seven times, and every last husband died from mysterious circumstances, making Phaedra Zabini one very rich woman.”

Draco didn’t have time to blink before Blaise had stood and sent a hex at him, that flashed violently red. It wasn’t Blaise’s hex that hit him though, it was Harry’s. The raven haired boy was staring at him, green eyes blazing in indignation on behalf of the boy trapped in a girl’s body before him. “You should apologize Malfoy.”

“The bloody fuck I will, Potter,” Malfoy spat through a mouthful of blood. Harry had hit him with the Never-ending Nosebleed hex. 

“You will if you know what’s good for you. Besides, you forget I have actually met your parents Malfoy and they aren’t exactly brag worthy material. I bet if your Father’s last name weren’t Malfoy he probably wouldn’t have even been a noteworthy person…back when he was actually noteworthy.”

Malfoy’s face went shockingly pale even as his eyes darkened like twin gray storm clouds. “You-“

“That is quite enough!” Snape hissed suddenly, coming up behind Harry. “I’ll see the three of you in my office now!” He sent a counter-curse at Malfoy’s nose to stop the bleeding and snatched Harry and Draco up by the necks of their robes and pushed them up the door, Blaise following.

 

oooOOOooo

 

It was three days later, after an enforced isolation, that Blaise and Harry got the chance to even see each other again, outside of the classroom. Blaise and Malfoy had gotten detentions after class with Snape trying to help him solve Blaise’s dilemma, and Harry had gotten detentions for two nights with Argus Filch.

Harry was so happy to see him that he actually leaned over and planted an enthusiastic kiss on the corner of Blaise’s painted red lips, brightly blushing as he pulled away. Blaise was so happy from the kiss that he refused to let Harry pull away until after a more satisfactory snog, really just brushing his lips softly over Harry’s, that left boy’s mouth stained redder than his face, and both of them breathing rather hard.

“About that conversation,” Blaise giggled like a girl, but that was okay because he was one at the moment.

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. “Maybe we can just skip the embarrassing conversations and just keep snogging.”

Blaise laughed loudly and took Harry’s offered arm. “But Harry, dear, I love to see you blushing, it’s so endearing.”

“Yea well, I know I am attracted to you, being as my first reaction after not seeing you three days was to kiss you. I never would have tried that otherwise. The last girl I tried to kiss scarred me for life.” He didn’t mention Cho or how she’d been mourning the loss of Cedric, or how she had wanted Harry to wash that pain away with meaningless sex, and how he hadn’t been able to.   
“Still confused about the other part though. Kind of hard to think about it when you’re here like this right now.”

“Hmm, have you ever been attracted to guys before?” Blaise asked. They were walking slowly down towards the lake, because it was a beautiful Saturday.

Harry seemed to think about that seriously for a minute. Then he sighed. “I think so,” he whispered. 

“Draco?” Blaise could only think of one reason Harry’s face could have darkened so quickly, and his reaction been so pronounced. 

“Well, it’s not my fault he is so bloody…” Harry didn’t seem to be able to finish.

“Sexy? Blonde, tall, rich, gorgeous.”

“All of the above, but let’s not forget he is absolutely wretched too.”

“Oh yes, he can be, but that’s always been Draco. He’s even more wretched when he isn’t getting his way.”

“Well, I don’t see why he has to take it out on me. I had thought we were doing better. I guess he took it out on you too, though.”

“That’s because he’s jealous of us. Surely you’ve noticed he has a little obsession with you lately?”

Harry laughed. “Yes, I did notice, I guess I haven’t thought about it in a while. I am much more attracted to gender bending Italians blokes.”

Blaise laughed and it was carefree. Harry was really turning out to be more perfect the more he learned about the other boy. Blaise was close to secretly wishing Snape wouldn’t be too quick to solve the mystery potion mishap too soon so Harry would continue hanging out with him. He wasn’t too sure the boy would after he changed back. If he ever did.

“Hey Blaise,” Harry stopped with a ginger touch on his shoulder.

“Yes Harry-Ump?!” Blaise was quieted by the force of Harry’s mouth on his again. The boy seemed to be gathering courage. His kiss pressing in further, his tongue peeking out of his own mouth to ghost against Blaise’s soft mouth. They both gasped at the tentative touch, but the second Blaise opened his mouth Harry pressed the advantage and plunge aggressively into Blaise’s inside.

For someone that had shared a few unsuccessful kisses with few random girls, Harry sure knew how to kiss. His tongue battled against Blaise’s, pushing it aside to taste his mouth then coming back to slide alongside it. Blaise grasped a handful of Harry’s robes and pulled the boy tightly against him, an unfamiliar ache forming in his unfamiliar body parts. Heat was blossoming inside him, and between them. He could feel the delicious line of Harry’s hardened erection pressing into his belly. He was suffocating, drowning in pleasure. Blaise had never had a kiss make his head spin like this.

Harry pulled back finally, gasping loudly for air with his glasses askew on his nose. Blaise realized they were pressed into an alcove off the hallway, Harry’s hard male body pressing him against the wall. Harry must have realized it about the same time because he jump back as if Blaise burned him. “Merlin, I’m so sorry, I really didn’t mean to take it that far. Please, I hope that didn’t offend you.”

Blaise smiled lazily. “No, that was quite nice,” he reassured pressing a finger against swollen lips. “Best kiss ever really,” he admitted knowing the Gryffindor would appreciate it. 

 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

I am sorry that it has taken so long to update. I recently started school and a part time job along with taking care of my kids during the day so please forgive me!


End file.
